dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Talk:Golden Frieza
source: where's the source for the name of this form. this sound like a made up fan name. where's the proof? Nikon23 18:34, March 3, 2015 (UTC) :Neffy created the page, so I suppose he has a source. It doesn't sound really like a fan name, since Cooler's fifth form is Super Evolution. 18:39, March 3, 2015 (UTC) their's no source this is a fan given name! last time i tried to get a form a name, it was consider a fan name. i demand a source to confirm this. Nikon23 12:23, March 4, 2015 (UTC) :I'm okay keeping this until the movie comes out. We have some info so we might as well list it. We can change the name to something better once the movie tells us what that better name is. 20:14, March 7, 2015 (UTC) You do know that the page has had a source for the name for a while now...--Neffyarious (talk) 01:18, March 8, 2015 (UTC) :Okay, great. 03:09, April 10, 2015 (UTC) :: The "source" calls it Freeza's "further evolution". It says nothing about "ultimate" evolution, nor does it mention "golden form" anywhere in it. ~~TenTailedFox'' [[User talk:Ten Tailed Fox|<'talk'>]]'' 22:09, May 11, 2015 (UTC) ::: The exact Japanese, from the trailer that is the supposed "source" is (更なる 進化, saranaru shinka). Literally, "further/next evolution". ~~TenTailedFox'' [[User talk:Ten Tailed Fox|<'talk'>]]'' 22:18, May 11, 2015 (UTC) Here is the pic, it says 「究極進化　ゴールデンフリーザ」 00:50, May 12, 2015 (UTC) : That's fine. That isn't your source, though. Your source says "Trailer 3" and in trailer 3, it is called his further evolution. A simple change of the reference would fix it, but I'd also validate that picture. I haven't seen the trailer that picture takes place in. ~~TenTailedFox'' [[User talk:Ten Tailed Fox|<'talk'>]]'' 01:36, May 12, 2015 (UTC) :: Furthermore, that still doesn't say "Golden Form". It says ゴールデンフリーザ gouruden furiizaa. The name would need to be changed to either Ultimate Evolution, or Ultimate Evolution: Golden Frieza to be correct. ~~TenTailedFox'' [[User talk:Ten Tailed Fox|<'talk'>]]'' 01:42, May 12, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, only "Ultimate Evolution" was fine, I have no idea why Neffy changed it. 01:59, May 12, 2015 (UTC) Can't remember why I changed it, I think there might have been a source calling it "Golden Form" as well, but that does not really matter. I'll revert it back to just "Ultimate Evolution".--Neffyarious (talk) 13:32, May 12, 2015 (UTC) Image And from where this render? I mean from which source?--[[User:SuperSaiyanDate|'Date']] 13:43, August 21, 2015 (UTC) huh So this is Frieza's race's version of SSJ? Does that mean humans have a SSJ like form? ''Tailsman67'' ( '''Talk | ' ' | ' ' )' 17:55, November 28, 2015 (UTC) :No, it is his next transformation. It is unrelated to Super Saiyan. 03:22, November 30, 2015 (UTC) ::Frieza made his golden form on purpose. Maybe to do with the fact SSJ was "golden" or perhaps as a way to stand out better for his ego. Ripto (Talk) 01:11, December 1, 2015 (UTC) Name Change The name of this form is actually Golden Frieza. Frieza even says it in the movie and show. Goku even states in Super to be "...this Golden Frieza form..." We can put Golden Form in the alternate name section Meshack (talk) 21:23, January 11, 2016 (UTC) :Admin, please, change the name of this page to Golden Frieza instead of Golden Form. Frieza calls the form Golden Frieza. Also while you're at it, change Angered Golden Form to Angered Golden Frieza Meshack (talk) 20:42, January 16, 2016 (UTC) ::Done. 02:01, January 17, 2016 (UTC) Name Change Again The current name makes absolutely no sense, since it is a transformation attainable by his entire race. In fact, the form itself is not always golden; Frieza said he chose the color himself. Naming this "Golden Frieza" instead of "Ultimate Evolution" would essentially be misleading since it only applies to Frieza. It would be like renaming Super Saiyan Second Grade to "Super Vegeta" simply because he called himself that, and because the form is called that in Xenoverse; it is a form that his entire race could achieve. -- ~~ IST O L E T H E π 00:31, April 5, 2016 (UTC) :The fact that Frieza dont say "call me Golden Frieza" - he says "Lets call '''this' Golden Frieza", so i think he want to name this form after himself, to assert himself. And we obviously dont see no one from his race in any official source in this form, and especially in any other color from golden--[[User:SuperSaiyanDate|'Date']] 09:46, April 5, 2016 (UTC) :This specific form is called, "Golden Freeza" because Freeza said call it Golden Freeza. The actual form itself is an evolution, which is not what this page is about Meshack (talk) 12:05, April 5, 2016 (UTC) ::Again, that is like renaming Super Saiyan Second Grade to "Super Vegeta" simply because he called himself that, and because the form is called that in Xenoverse. We even have the on the article "The Frieza Clan avatars in the Golden Frieza form". This clearly isn't the name of the form itself. ~~ IST O L E T H E π 03:57, April 7, 2016 (UTC) ::No its not. Vegeta said "call me", Frieza said "call this". He's not call himself a Golden Frieza - he named the form "Golden Frieza", after himself. It's a quite different.--[[User:SuperSaiyanDate|'Date']] 05:03, April 7, 2016 (UTC) :::Vegeta never said that either. Cell asked if he were actually Vegeta, and he said "No, I am Super Vegeta." That name has even been used in recent games. -- ~~ IST O L E T H E π 05:51, April 7, 2016 (UTC) :::And again, its tottaly different - i am and this it's a different words and meanings--[[User:SuperSaiyanDate|'Date']] 05:57, April 7, 2016 (UTC) It's a silly name, but Frieza picked it. It's not really our place to change a character's in-universe decision... 04:28, April 7, 2016 (UTC) :But it's ridiculous to make a page for a single character's version of an entire form. Other characters have it. The form is clearly called "Ultimate Evolution" and the article should reflect the form itself, not just Frieza's use of it. -- ~~ IST O L E T H E π 05:51, April 7, 2016 (UTC) :Ridiculous to ignore the only name that appear in straight canon-material--[[User:SuperSaiyanDate|'Date']] 05:57, April 7, 2016 (UTC) ::Once again, it doesn't make a difference whether Vegeta said "I am" or "this is". It's what he named his form, and it's been used in video games and merchandise. The name "Super Saiyan Second Grade" has not. Do you want us to change it because "Super Vegeta" appeared in the anime and manga? ~~ IST O L E T H E π 05:59, April 7, 2016 (UTC) ::It's make a hell of a difference. "Ultimate Evolution" it's by far only merchandise and commercial name, i dont see it in any guidebook like main name. Frieza - the only one who discovered this form and he clearly gave the name to the actual form, not to himself in this form. If "Ultimate Evolution" clearly appear like main name in any guidebook - so be it--[[User:SuperSaiyanDate|'Date']] 06:08, April 7, 2016 (UTC) I mean, we can create a page for "Ultimate Evolution" but i don't if it's needed or not Meshack (talk) 05:11, April 7, 2016 (UTC) It's not ridiculous at all Meshack (talk) 05:54, April 7, 2016 (UTC) :Au contraire, it's certainly unnecessary. Again, it'd be like making a page for each character's Super Saiyan form. ~~ IST O L E T H E π 05:55, April 7, 2016 (UTC) ::To a certain degree, this is different. The user is able to change their physical appearance unlike Super Saiyan. We can make a page for Ultimate Evolution Meshack (talk) 06:02, April 7, 2016 (UTC) :::But none of the characters have changed their appearance. In all media and games, it's been golden. ~~ IST O L E T H E π 06:03, April 7, 2016 (UTC) ::::Whatever, dude. The page's name is not going to change. You can make an Ultimate Evolution page but this page isn't changing Meshack (talk) 06:11, April 7, 2016 (UTC) Regarding Golden Frieza's power As I recall, his power doesn't succeed SSJGSS Goku and Vegeta's during the Future Trunks saga. If that were true, he'd be a 12/12 on the danger scale. Plus, I checked the translation of the article and it doesn't state that he was stronger than them at the time. Yet there are still people who claim he's stronger. I'm certain that the danger scale is not about their power. But about how dangerous of an opponent they are to goku specificlly. I mean frieza is an eight and a half while beerus is a 9. Also Black is a 12 because he was advertised as a threat to all of time and space, not just to the universes but to the gods themselves. His last moments before zeno-oh killed him proved he deserved to be at that rank and the fact it took the king of all, The most powerful being in the entire franchise to finally end him shows he's earned that. 0551E80Y (talk) 14:50, January 8, 2017 (UTC) Also i did read a bit once where it was claimed that golden frieza is stronger then ssj rose goku black right before he fused, but i can't remember where it was. 0551E80Y (talk) 14:52, January 8, 2017 (UTC) As far I am concerned, the magazine was referring that the Golden Freeza form was far superior to the Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan form itself, not Goku's and Vegeta's power when using it, but the power of the form (which may resemble a multiplier). 17:35, January 8, 2017 (UTC) Golden Frieza power form. Hi. We've got an issue regarding the claim about who is stronger, Golden Frieza or LSSJ Broly. Neffyarious is claiming Golden Frieza's stronger simply because of what Frieza said, and claiming Broly's claim doesn't count due to not sensing Ki (which is despite the fact that Broly in Movie 8 was shown to at least suppress his ki signature when ambushing Gohan, and later Goku and Future Trunks in the city scape and catching them by total surprise, and bear in mind, this was BEFORE the concept of Godly ki was even introduced into the series). Problem is, Frieza has been demonstrated to be a huge braggart and believes himself to be the strongest being in the universe absolutely, even when confronted with clear evidence that he wasn't that (case in point, even after being soundly beaten by Goku, he STILL claimed himself to be that, even in Resurrection F, both the movie and the saga, and that's not even getting into his defeat at Goku's hand earlier during the Namek Saga, or the fact that he flat out admitted earlier that his father caused him pain.), meaning any claims he might make on that part are to be taken with a grain of salt, and aside from that, Broly himself makes the claim ambiguous when he retorts "I'll make you eat those words." Not to mention their entire interaction was pure gameplay, not a story mode fight or even a what-if saga fight, which makes comparisons very difficult since who is stronger literally only depends on which player was good enough to win the fight. It's not as clear-cut as Neffyarious makes it out to be. I'm just reporting what the games said, and I was even careful in trying to avoid implying absolutely that Broly may have been stronger. So, can we PLEASE add that part back in? RalphBlade7 added something similar to the Broly page under his power section, in particular video games, so he can also back this up. Weedle McHairybug (talk) 14:49, February 11, 2017 (UTC) First Break up your paragraph so it doesn't look like a huge wall. Even if it is claims, A wiki's job is to record everything that is said and done by characters in the franchise, even if it is ambigous because that is what the creators and owners put out and want them to say and it's offical. Also this wiki does have a canon level of where things go where and is divided into sections and judges how important they are. So what they say in video games doesn't effect how the show and manga is played out. 0551E80Y (talk) 15:02, February 11, 2017 (UTC) :Yeah, I know, and it probably wouldn't be too much of a problem if it was at least put under that section in the first place. Problem is, it was already placed under Usage and Power, not even including separate sections for anime/manga, movies, guidebooks, and video games. Weedle McHairybug (talk) 15:06, February 11, 2017 (UTC) The main problem is that if we claim that Broly is probably stronger or same in power to Golden Freeza, we're claiming that he is stronger than SSB Goku, and that conflicts with information that was shown on the main media. Check the manual of style on this subject (http://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Dragon_Ball_Wiki:Manual_of_Style#Canonicity). Broly's statement about his power in comparison to Freeza is not only reliant, but is also incongruous to the main series, even if you put it as a side note. 15:16, February 11, 2017 (UTC) :Putting in a power from just 1 game or using Frieza's pre-battle boast (a battle Frieza might lose as you play) is not suitable for definitively characterizing his power. Every character makes a boast before game battles, most saying that they will win. 15:19, February 11, 2017 (UTC) ::Yeah, agreed. The only exception to that rule is if said battle was in a battle that actually advances the plot of the game, either via story mode, or a what-if saga battle. If it's free-play, it's all over the place and thus shouldn't be used as evidence. Weedle McHairybug (talk) 15:22, February 11, 2017 (UTC) True golden frieza As of the recent episode of dbs(episode 95) it is revealed that while in hell frieza improved his golden form to the point where is stamina isn't drained anymore (or severly less drained then before) and he dubbed it as "true golden frieza" do you think we should treat it like full power super saiyan page or completed super saiyan blue and dedicate a page to it or should we leave it like it is now? if you think it does warrant a new page i shall gladly do it myself but i wanted to hear you opinion first Cheamte (talk) 17:43, June 18, 2017 (UTC) Padding This page haves the same problems as other several articles, too much Xenoverse 2 information, being more big than the Dragon Ball Super section. 02:04, June 19, 2017 (UTC) :Agreed, there are also no reference tags to Xenoverse on the sections describing Xenoverse-only forms. 16:37, June 19, 2017 (UTC) Name change to Golden Mode? I understand the name Golden Frieza, since Frieza referring to himself in the form says "Lets call this Golden Frieza." But in Xenoverse 2 several Z-Souls refer to the form as just the "Golden Mode." Given that we've reached a point where other members of Frieza's race are using the form in things like videogames, and we have a name for it in the context of characters that aren't Frieza using it, shouldn't we change the name to Golden Mode? Gildeds (talk) 18:23, September 3, 2017 (UTC) Height I see height being added to his page. Where is the source for it?? FlatZone (talk) 18:42, February 7, 2019 (UTC)